The Power of Love
by americansnugglebunny
Summary: What would happen if Marty decided to go back in time to relive the time when he and Jennifer first met? What would happen if he screwed that up? Find out!
1. Default Chapter

Back to the Future Fan Fiction Story Started Tuesday February 11th 2003 Finished This is my first story!  
  
The Power of Love  
  
Disclaimer: I do not claim to own the characters thought of by Bob Gale and Robert Zemeckis for the Back to the Future Movies. (I wish I did though! Hehe) My focus here, as a major fan of the trilogy, is to share my stories with others out there who love to read Bttf fan fiction.  
  
This is my first story!!!!!!! Please let me know what you think! Backtothefuturefanatics@yahoo.com mailto:Backtothefuturefanatics@yahoo.com  
  
Author's Note: This story takes place in 1990. Mary and Jennifer are 22 years old and got married when they were 18. They figured, why wait since they already knew they were to be married in the future!  
  
Synopsis: Marty and Jennifer are married in the future (1990, 5 years later after all the events in the movies) and have their first big fight. Marty leaves the house and gets to thinking; 'wouldn't it be wonderful to relive the moments when they first met?' So he decides to take the time machine back to that date. He just wants to look on in the background conspicuously as it happens, but the Jennifer of the past sees him first instead of the Marty of the past and is interested in him instead. So Marty has to find a way to get things back on track, or he won't end up with Jennifer in the future! In fact, he won't end up in the future at all!  
  
Another Author's Note: You know the Delorean was destroyed by the train at the end of the third movie, but the Doc bought another car and used his plans to make a new one. So, he has decided to live with his two boys Jules and Verne and his wife Clara in the time that he is from. He built another time machine because he decided that it was just too tempting to want to travel in time and gave in to his urge. Hey, if anything he could sell his idea and the machine to science and become a billionaire. But, I'm sure this angle has been thought out before. Oh, well, so I'm not original on that point. Sue me!  
  
Also, I bet you're wondering why the Marty of the future could not just act out the events of the past with the Jennifer of the past. Well, I'm way ahead of you! The reason this cannot work is because the Marty of the present and the past are "two different people", if you will. The right Marty must participate in past events or it could mess up the whole space- time continuum. You know, Doc warned us of this many times. J Hehe I don't know why Marty decided to mess with the past like this, but.wait a minute, of course I know why. If he didn't, then there wouldn't be a story here written by me for you to read. J hehe So, maybe it was my idea, ok. Enough of this. I'll let you get to the story. Enjoy!  
Chapter One  
  
Marty skipped up the steps of his front porch whistling as he opened the door with his key. He had gone straight from rehearsal with the band to Doc's to spend the evening working on the time machine. "I hope Jenn won't be too mad," Marty thought as he walked into the living room. Jennifer was sitting in an arm chair with a sour look on her face staring straight into the t.v. set. For all Marty knew, she could have become hypnotized from the radiation waves coming through the tube. That's the way it looked anyway.  
  
"Where have you been?" Jennifer barked.  
  
"Well, uh, Jenn, I left rehearsal and went to work with Doc on the time machine. We're making real progress."  
  
"Why didn't you call? You are always with the Doc."  
  
"Well, I didn't think about it and."  
  
"You didn't think about it. Well, that's very considerate of you. Do you know what time it is?"  
  
"Yeah, it's uh, 1:30 in the morning."  
  
"1:30 in the morning. You know, I could have called the cops to come look for you. Marty, you never give any thought to my feelings or anything. You are always doing stuff like this. I never see you anymore."  
  
Marty looked at her like he would Mr. Strickland. She just wouldn't give him a break here.  
  
"Well, I'm sorry, ok? Is that what you want to hear?"  
  
"No, Marty, I don't just want to hear it from you. I want you to mean it when you say it. You never even tell me you love me anymore."  
  
"Ah, Jenn, you know I do, why can't we just get along like we used to. All we seem to do is fight anymore."  
  
"Well, maybe if you were a little more considerate, we might."  
  
"Hey, it's not just me, ok," Mary shouted at her in defense. He didn't like people to tell him his faults.  
  
"Well, I've had about enough of this Marty. I'm going to bed. I don't care where you go."  
  
"Oh, really. Well, ok. Then maybe I'll just go somewhere then."  
  
And with that, he walked out the door and slammed it behind him.  
Chapter Two  
  
As Marty got into the car and started the engine, he started to think about the events of the evening. He and the Doc were working on something new for the time machine and all Jenn could do was be so disapproving. She had never really liked the idea of time travel all that much to begin with. It just so happened that Marty was becoming more and more educated about the Delorean and time travel and had even begun working on new gadgets and upgrades for the car. Marty was very proud of himself because while he was in school, he was sort of a slacker when it came to his studies. So when Jennifer decided to come down on him about being away so long, naturally he became defensive and angry because he had been working so hard. He and the Doc were dabbling in the kind of science that other scientists would only ever dream of. Marty had even taken the Delorean home with him to work on something with the engine. What they were working on now was a way to make the time machine a hybrid electric car so it never needed to use gasoline. (And even though we have these cars now in 2003, this technology was no available to us in 1990.) The Doc wanted a more reliable way for the Delorean to run just in case they happened to be somewhere where gasoline was not available. He had smiled when he remembered the time he and the Doc were in 1885 and had to use the train to push the Delorean up to 88 mph. That had been quite an adventure. Very grueling, but quite memorable.  
  
Driving through the familiar streets of Hill Valley, Marty then switches his thoughts to Jennifer. He starts reminiscing about the time when he and Jenn first met and all the wonderful dates that followed. Then he gets a revelation:  
  
'Wouldn't it be awesome to go back in time and relive those moments,' Mary thought.  
  
So he turns the Delorean around and heads to the Lone Pine Mall. As he pulls into the parking lot, he feels the butterflies start to form in his stomach. This will be the best time travel feet yet. Something that was very dear to him and he was gonna get to relive it again. Marty felt that the Lone Pine Mall parking lot was the best place since the location was special and he also didn't want to get pulled over by any cops for speeding. He sets the date to September 11th 1984. (Just a note: I used September 11th in the story as a memoriam and also because it's my birthday. J ) He still remembers the exact date when he was swept off his feet.  
  
It was the first day of school and Jenn had just moved to Hill Valley. When he first saw her walk into his homeroom class, he almost fell out of his chair. As he sat and stared at the vision of beauty in front of him, he thought, "I am definitely going to be with her one day."  
  
Marty then puts the car into drive and lets his foot off the break. He accelerates faster and faster until he reaches 88 mph and is taken back to another time when love had just started to bloom.  
Chapter Three  
  
When Marty arrives in 1984, he notices that everything around him at the mall is about the same as in 1990. Except the painted lines for the parking spaces being newer and darker, everything looked identical. Well it is after all the same place.  
  
He pulls the car to a stop and puts it in park as he thinks of his next plan of action. He had gone back in time at the same time at night as when he left so there wouldn't be people and cars around when he burst onto the scene. That would be disastrous!  
  
After thinking it over, Marty decides to check into a motel and spend the night so he will be fully rested and alert for the next days events. He was totally exhausted from working over at the Doc's and needed a good night's sleep to rejuvenate himself. After all, watching people fall in love will be hard work!  
Chapter Four  
  
Marty awoke the next morning very restless. He must have had a bad dream or something because he abruptly sat up in bed and felt very disoriented. He glanced around at the surroundings and at first didn't understand where he was, but then it hit him.  
  
"Oh yeah," he said in a tired yawn. "I know why I'm here."  
  
He then jumped out of bed and into the shower to get ready for the big day.  
  
"I'm going to meet my future wife today. Er, my past self is going to meet his future wife today that is." Marty grabs his jacket, rushes out the door, and hops into the Delorean which is parked behind some bushes at the Bluebird Motel. He didn't want to risk anyone seeing the car or tampering with it. The consequences of that could be disastrous!  
  
Stay tuned! More to come soon!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Chapter 5

Chapter Five  
  
As he got closer to the school, Marty realized he was a little nervous.   
  
"What am I so nervous for? I'm not going to be doing anything but watching."  
  
He parked the Delorean in a vacant lot near the school so as not to draw attention to it with all the teenagers walking around. He got out, smoothed out the wrinkles in his pants and proceeded to the big open doors of the front.   
  
He knew right where to go as he waited for the bell to ring. The bathroom. No teacher would find him there and he could gather his thoughts and assemble a plan of action. As he was pacing back and forth across the floor, Mr. Strickland came in with his tardy notepad in his hand.  
  
"McFly…..You're late for class."  
  
Marty whirled around in a flash at the sound of that familiar voice.  
  
"Uh, Mr. Strickland, hi, um, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Well, Mr. McFly, I always check the bathrooms after the tardy bell rings for slackers trying to skip out on class. Kind of like you are."  
  
"Um, no, you see, I don't go to school…."  
  
"You don't go to school?"  
  
"What I meant to say was that…uh, um."  
  
"That's exactly what I thought. You have no excuse."  
  
Strickland pulled out his notepad and began to scrawl quickly and then when finished, he handed it to Marty.  
  
"There you go Mr. McFly. Detention awaits you this afternoon after school. Be there."  
  
And with that, he walked out of the bathroom.  
  
"Whew, that was a close one."  
  
But before Marty could fully relax, in walked Strickland again.  
  
"Oh, Marty, why don't I just escort you to your homeroom class."  
  
Marty gulped as he followed behind Strickland to a class from the past. 


	3. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
As they walked along the halls of the familiar school, Marty tried to think of a way to get out of his predicament.  
  
'If I were to run into my "other self", I could alter to space-time continuum and erase myself from existence! ,' Marty thought.  
  
But just as they were nearly to the classroom, Marty remembered that he had been unusually late that day.  
  
'I can only hope that my past self is later than my present self!'  
  
"Mrs. Robbins", Strickland said, "Here is Marty. Late as usual."  
  
"Ok, Marty, just have a seat."  
  
Strickland left after that and Marty was left to fend for himself. It was a little weird seeing all his old classmates as they were back then in high school. Marty just smiled as he took his seat.  
  
'What am I going to do now? What happens when my "other self" walks in? Maybe Strickland will catch me…er, yeah me!'  
  
Just as he was thinking this; in walked Jennifer. She was so beautiful and the mere sight of her erased all his most recent thoughts. She was dressed in jeans and a white blouse with a denim jacket and sneakers, but she stilled looked like a goddess. She took her seat next to Marty and smiled. This was going to be interesting. 


End file.
